total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:XxLucinaFTWxX/Big brother total ROLEPLAY drama episode two
Last time on big brother the contestants met and Derpy won the pov! *Close ups on all sixteen contestants* Bulba:There so many hot guys who I could showmace with *Theme song* Aqua twerks Number3 spins Derpy winks Lego puts on a Rachet wig X rubs his hands together Bulba blows a kiss at the screen Epic drinks tea Mirnish puts on a hat RJ does a hand movement Heo uses a green card Ryan jumps out of the water Milk claps Solar rides a Kangroo Chwiis worships Shrek Noah plays with a thomas toy Tyler does nothing Izzy Waves *Show starts* Derpy's Dairy room:I won HOH! I'm totally Janelle ing this right now. I have the power to send home whoever I want this week so you better not mess with me. Noah's Dairy room:Derpy winning is bad for me since he doesn't like me every much. Tyler:How was my comp performance? Epic:Good. Izzy:You did pretty well ALSO How do we know who will be have nots? Tyler:Derpy picks them remember. Derpy:Like Izzy,Chwiis,Noah, and Solar are have nots. Solar's Dairy room:Donny is going down. Ryan's Dairy room:It time that a from an ALlAINCE and I have a couple people *Pictures of Bulba, numberthree, and solar are shown. Bulba:What do we name it? Ryan:Means girls Duh. Ryan's Dairy room:Means girls is the greatest show of all time and I think this ALlAINCE is strong. Bulba's Dairy room:I am already apart of two allainces. Sadly ryan is gay so I can't showmace him, if worse comes to worse I'll go lesbo with numberthree. Derpy:*Screaming* WHO WANTS TO SEE MY HOH ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Solar's Dairy room:Nobody cares about your HOH room donny. *Rools eyes Aqua's Dairy Room:So Im looking around and I see pictures of Jackie everywhere. Derpy sure knows how to pick an HOH room. Noah's Dairy room:All I can think about is how my HOH would look like. It would have thomas toys, thomas bedsheets, thomas everything. Derpy:OMG guys I got a letter from my girlfriend. *Reads it* You're totally Janelle. Also if you pull an austin Im breaking up with you. Milk:So sweet. Ryan:Yeah yeahm are we done yet? Derpy:Yes you guys can all leave. *Everyone but admins leave* RJ:So what where you thinking? Mirnish:Yes baby tell us. Derpy:Well first thing I think the six of us should from an admin ALlAINCE. Tyler:Love it. Epic:Im down. Milk's Dairy room:I like this ALlAINCE but there are a lot of snakes here. This won't be the final six I can you tell you that much. Derpy's Dairy room:I got the ALlAINCE down,now it's time for a target. Derpy:So then what should I do? Mirnish:I was thinking Chwiis, he does Ning but say offesive jokes and Im sick of it. Epic:Well just throwing this out there how about heo. Everyone:Yeah. Epic's Dairy room:Yes of course I want to see HeO goes, but I really want to save Chwiis as I feel like the two of us could from a serect ALlAINCE and do a lot of damange. Derpy's Dairy room:I think Heo would be a perfect target as everyone hates him and it would be a easy week for everyone and get very little blood on my hands. Milk:We need to get out Heo. Derpy:So how about Heo as the target and Chwiis as the backup? RJ:Im good with that. Epic:Let hurry this episode. Tyler:Yes it is running long. *Noms chemorey* Derpy:*Putting in keys* Dairy room:Now it is my job as HOH to put up two people for eviction. My target is Heo and I feel like these Noms will make sue that he goes. Heo's Dairy room:A lot of people hate me but I don't feel like I would go home first" Derpy:Everyone come on in its time for the nomantion cemetery. *Everyone enters* Derpy:This is how it will work, I will pull a key and if I pull your key you're safe. If it is not pulled then it means that I put you up. *Pulls key* Solar you're safe. Solar:Thanks Derpy, *Pulls key* Tyler you're safe Tyler:Thanks Derpy. *Pull key* Aqua you're safe. Aqua:Why thank you, Lego you're safe. Lego:Thanks Derpy Mirnsh you're safe. Mirnish:RJ you're safe RJ:Edwin you're safe Milk:*Rolls eyes bluba you're safe Bulba:Epc you're safe. Epic:X, you're safe X:You have good rankings Derpy, #3 you're safe #3, ryan you're safe. Ryan:Finally, Izzy you're safe. Izzy:Thanks Derpy, Heo you're safe. Derpy:I have Noms you noah and you Chwiis. I put you up noah since I just don't like you, Chwiis you make people feel umcomtabler with all you're jokes and Shrek worshiping anf that why you're up. Wish you both luck in the vetos and good luck.. Chwiis's Daley room:Maybe it is about time that i change my ways. Derpy's Dairy room:I DIDNY put up Heo since there a chance that he saved himself. And if veto isn't use everyone can just sends home Chwiis. Noah is very weak and he won't win anything so he won't come after me Accouncer:Join us next time for the power of veto and we will see if it is used on noah or Chwiis Category:Blog posts